Overruled
by Whimsical.Banana
Summary: Kaname Sono x Tsubasa Ando. Tsubasa met Kaname one autumn day. His definition of happiness became unclear.


Kaname Sono x Tsubasa Ando

Overruled.

Tsubasa met Kaname one autumn day. His definition of happiness became unclear.

* * *

><p>XDD A new pairing for everyone to ogle on! YEAH, BABY! I think this pairing already went on for quite a long time now. Let's make a debut! YOU, who's about to read this, write one. This is the first bxb in Gakuen Alice that I've loved, though lighter than Natsume and Ruka's case. I don't know everything about these two so I'll just make up some things I'm not very sure of. lol<p>

Enjoy! (Oh, and it's on friendship)

* * *

><p>A new student, in the middle of autumn, came. An eleven-year old Tsubasa had both of his feet up on the desk in front of him as he plays with a pen between those beautiful fingers. He just woke up from a nap then, but sadly, the teacher for the subject is still here... <em>still<em> talking... or is it the next period's teacher? Bah, who cares? He looks around and sees that everyone already has a world of their own. And then he sent an inquiring look to the teacher, _'why do you even bother'_ he thought, even tried to praise himself for that good mock.

He was about to take another short nap when suddenly, the words _'new student' _came to his ears. And it seems like the teacher had drawn everybody else' attention too as it became awfully quiet.

"Yes, a new student will be joining you today." All eyes then points towards the door... as if it's a jail releasing a convict. "You may enter, Sono-kun." But the boy wasn't anything like a convict; in fact, he looks more like a lost kitten. "This is Sono Kaname. Please take good care of him."

Soft-looking yellow hair, an aloof expression on his brown eyes, and that shy grip on his stuffed bear — all of it just seems to appeal to Tsubasa's eyes. Quiet and head hung low, Kaname walks over to a seat at the back. "Well then. That declares this day's lesson." Said the teacher (who thinks someone was still listening), and walked out of the room, leaving the poor newbie under the heated gaze of the other students.

Tsubasa just rolled his eyes, a trace of a smirk evident on his lips, "Aah, come on, guys. He's just a boy; leave him be." he said, and the class did as what they're told.

* * *

><p>Tsubasa pities the new student. He'll just be bullied by the whole student body if he keeps on being like that. Well, it's not like Tsubasa can do anything, and it's <em>not<em> like he cares for him whatsoever. But he was... just so different from the rest. What is it in him that makes him stand out of them? Is it because he's being followed by a nurse wherever he goes? Is it because he carries that silly stuffed toy with him? Is it because he has these soft features? What is it? Tsubasa was kept intrigued. Everyone in the academy are already outcasts of their own cases, but him... he's more than that. He's like an outcast _of _the outcasts.

Yes, it's pity. He pities him for not being able to make friends within the past week. And he knew it; he's been watching him closely.

"Hey." Tsubasa found the urge to befriend him, at least, to just know more about him. Teary brown eyes look up at him, surprised even because it's the first time that someone in the class has spoken to him. Kaname beams a smile, "Hello."

* * *

><p>Before he knew it, they became best friends. He didn't know. It's just like that. Kaname is really friendly and considerate, generous and tender. He can sometimes be talkative about what he wants, and immature about the littlest things. Kaname is one of a kind. Even though, they've only been hanging out for a few weeks, they're now very close and caring about each other.<p>

The simplest wish for Tsubasa came true. It was to have a true friend who won't joke around with his alice of shadow manipulation. But Tsubasa didn't know back then, that his simplest wish was Kaname's only wish. _To have a friend... just._

Kaname's body is weak right from when he was born — that's why, to monitor his condition, a nurse always follows him. He wasn't allowed to play outside with the other children. He... never had real friends, and was lonely despite having a cheery and friendly personality. "If you let that nerdy nurse trail on you all the time, you really won't have any friends." whispered Tsubasa, as he points a thumb over the said party. Kaname was shocked, "R-really?" He had that expression on his face as if he never knew.

"I- I don't have much of a choice anyway." he replied, a smile gracing his lips, but it was a sad one and Tsubasa knew. Kaname was kept as a prisoner in his own home. He was always wondering if the children outside his window were like him too. Do they take medications too? Do they have to wash with alcohol once every hour? Are they not allowed to go out? Can they touch the snow? Do they... have home school?

Tsubasa can understand, and he will.

He came up with an idea that he will get Kaname to ditch that nurse for good, so he can have more friends, and he won't be lonely anymore — take back the stolen time. "Kaname," he calls to him as he takes his hand, "Let's make a run for it."

"W-wha-?"

And they just ran, completely getting out from the nurse's line of sight. That happened for a week, only until the nurse had quit monitoring the once-so-sweet-boy. It was good, yes, trying to run away from all the troubles. It felt good, especially on Kaname's behalf... but reality already had pinned him down, there's no escape.

"We..." he coughs, "... lost her." he breathes heavily, "She's so..." he coughs again, "...fast." and coughs more. And then Tsubasa — "W-wait a minute. Are you alright? You look pale." — asked him, worried because he knew that Kaname is very fragile. " I'm fine. I... I just need to rest for a bit."

Tsubasa took the place of that nurse. The hospital permitted so; that if anything happens he can receive special attention right away. Looking after Kaname, he learned a whole lot more, and yes, he understood; he's only eleven but he completely understood.

Well, Kaname already accepted the fact that aside from a couple of nurses, he has death trailing close after him. Tsubasa always remarked upon himself, _'Is it painful, knowing that you won't exist for long?', _even unconsciously asked: "Do you always feel lonely?" And just gasped when he realized what he'd just said.

_You pity me, don't you?_

Kaname only held a sad smile, and told him, "Not all the times. You see," he explained deeper, as he showed the stuffed teddy bear, the one that he carries around all the time, to him. A living teddy bear. YES. A FRIGGIN' LIVING TEDDY BEAR (which Tsubasa thought only exists in his childhood nightmares). Kaname told him about his Alice — about how he could put stuffed animals to life, about how it drains his lifespan, about how he uses it just to stay happy.

_I don't pity you. It just pains me to see you this sad._

* * *

><p>Naturally, Kaname gained many friends, a lot more than Tsubasa had expected — hell; he became one of the most popular students in the whole campus! But Tsubasa feared what Kaname had feared a long while ago; that if he makes many friends, then, many will grieve on his death... then he...<p>

Kaname, sure enough, gave life to many little stuffed animals for anyone who asks, as a remembrance... as 'evidence of his existence', but they don't know, do they? The large price he had to pay? That Kaname's practically imparting a part of his life span to those stuffed animals?

He coughs out blood while making a blue panda for some girl; and Tsubasa had it. At that time, he did. He's furious, how can Kaname be so careless? He clenched his fists, trying to suppress the urge to punch his best friend, "Stop this." he said. "Stop making these stupid toys!"

But Kaname didn't stop, and to Tsubasa, it appears that nothing can ever stop him from making more toys. Kaname only said, "Tsubasa," looks away with a disheartened look on his face, "You... you know that I... was pretty lonely back when I was a child." and then, he perks up a smile.

"This Alice I have... it's not a curse, it's— it's a gift to me so that I wouldn't get lonely most of the times. A-and... if my time comes—"

"I KNOW! You don't have to repeat that to me!" He exclaimed, and in a frown where his lips had melted, he pleaded, " I already understand, but please..."

_No, you don't understand the pain I want to escape from. _

It's painful being alone, and Kaname knew that. Ever since he had entered this academy, he had gained many friends; and when his time comes... he wouldn't want his friends to suffer as much as he did, right?

How could Tsubasa understand something he never felt before?


End file.
